The Life of Hermione, Nott a Granger
by DaniaMdWriter
Summary: Hermione Granger is not who she think she is...she is adopted, a pureblood and she has a twin brother! Will she cope with her new life? Disclaimer:Guess what? I don't own anything in this story even the picture save for the plot of this fanfic and original characters and I don't make any money out of it. Seamione
1. A New Family

Hermione Granger was at home during the summer holidays in between her second year and third year at was in her room when she was called by her mother.

"Hermione,we got something to tell you,"said her mother,Jean Granger.

"What is it mum?"replied Hermione,suddenly nervous.

"You're adopted sometime after you're born and we were given a note when you were adopted to tell you this when you are nearing your thirteen birthday,"started Jean,"You have a twin brother and you're telepathic powers are developing,to find them just try using it."

"Do they have a note for me as well?"said Hermione surprised.

"Yes,do you want to see both notes?"Jean replied.

Hermione could only nod at passed her both notes.

The note to her adoptive parents said:

_Dear_ _whoever_ _you_ _are_,

_Please_ _understand_ _that_ _I_ _left_ _this_ _girl_ _who_ _I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _name_ _as_ _Hermione_ _because_ _these_ _are_ _dark_ _times_ _for_ _baby_ _girls.A_ _very_ _bad_ _person_ _is_ _out_ _there where we needed to protect are basically wizards and we need non-magical people to protect her and raise her as people like you but as soon as she reaches eleven she will receive a letter to go to Hogwarts School of Witchchraft and Wizardry. When she is nearing her thirteenth birthday please tell her all her she has a twin can contact him through telepathic powers will collect her the day before her thirteenth birthday if she wants._

_From_

_Her mother_

The second letter was more or less the same but more about her powers on contacting her brother.

* * *

><p>That night,when she was lying down in bed,Hermione decided to give her powers a go.<p>

*Hello?*

*Hi*

*What's your name,twin brother?*

*Hermione?Is that you?You're Granger!*

*Yes,now answer my question*

*I am Theodore Nott but called me Theo*

*Nott is a pureblood family isn't it?*

*Yup,but even though our family are Death Eaters,we are in the light side to spy for Dumbledore.*

*That's a relief*

*Do you want us to pick you up on the day before our birthday?*

*OK,but when is it?

*1st August*

*All right,so you will pick me up on 31st July?*

*Pretty much*

They continued to talk until they wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Mum,my biological family is going to pick me up on 31st July,"said Hermione.<p>

"All right"

Hermione went up to her room to read a book when suddenly thoughts and emotions that weren't hers came into her mind.

*THEODORE ANDERSON NOTT JR! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!

*OK,OK,OK,shish*

*Thank you*

*By the way,how are you sis?*

*I'm fine,bro*

*What are you doing?*

*Reading,you?*

*Blimey,don't you ever stop reading?*

*Yes,I what are you doing?*

*Getting your room ready while talking to you*

*You shouldn't have*

*We do this every year when our birthday is nearing,it became sort of a tradition*

*Oh,so why are we going there the day before our birthday?

*Because a glamour was cast on you to protect you and it will wear off when someone in the family takes it off or when you reach your thirteenth birthday*

*That explains a lot and if you excuse me I'd like to take a nap*

*All right then,bye*

*Bye*

**_Notes: Please give me constructive criticism on if you have you can make a cover photo can you please send it to me 'cause I have no idea on how to make one._**


	2. The Reunion

It was the day before their was very Notts were going to pick her to Theo,they are going to pick her up at nine o'clock in the morning.

It was finally waited in her living room with her adoptive parents were waiting with explained that she wanted to get to know her biological parents and twin conversations with Theo,she felt comfortable calling them 'mum' and 'dad'.

Suddenly,they heard a pop and were already greeted each other while Hermione and her biological family hugged and Theo's hugged was the most emotional as they cried.

"Are ready 'Mione?"Theo asked.

Hermione said goodbye to her adoptive parents and step into the fire place alongside Theo while carrying her things."Nott Manor!"said Hermione and Theo while throwing Floo powder.

When they reached at Nott Manor,Hermione felt something very heavy on her back."THEO!"shouted Hermione,"GET OF MY BACK!"

"OK,OK,OK!"said Theo as he scrambled of her.

They heard laughter and saw their parents behind parents were laughing at them while Theo and Hermione tried to convince them that it wasn't they managed to stop laughing,their dad told Theo to show Hermione around.

Theo showed Hermione around the was clear that he was excited as ended the tour on the second was curious to know why did he ended their instead of the highest floor which was the fifth.

"Because our rooms are here,"Theo answered.

"That explains a lot,"Hermione said.

When they reached Hermione's room,Hermione let out a room was ocean blue with other colours splattered across the walls.A four poster bed not unlike the ones at Hogwarts was facing the also has curtains if she doesn't want to wake up with bright sunlight shining on her were bookshelves and a desk by the simply put it,it was beautiful.

"It's amazing!"she exclaimed.

"It truly is,"Theo agreed.

"How do you know I like this type of pattern?"she asked.

"The walls were enchanted to look like how you want it to look like,"he explained.

Hermione nodded in ,their mother called for them to go down for lunch.

They caught up with Hermione during lunch and they exchange their experiences with each decided to keep Hermione a secret as nobody can know until Voldemort is defeated and tell her adoptive parents to send and pick Hermione up at Platform 9 and and Hermione also have to act as if they are not related but can meet up whenever they're sure nobody's watching.

That night Theo and Hermione stayed up late to tell about each done,Hermione went to bed.


	3. The Birthday

Hermione woke up feeling curious about her went to the mirror and observed face looked the same except for her eyes which became a brownish grey hair was dark brown nearly black and no longer was somewhere between wavy and grew a few inches taller and became slightly became slimmer as other words,she was stunningly beautiful.

She decided to wear capri jeans,a fitted black shirt,a hoodie and then went to Theo's room which was opposite hers and woke him up by drawing the then woke groggily with his eyes closed.

*Did you have to wake me up by drawing the curtains,*Theo asked.

*Its our birthday remember,*she replied.

Theo looked up and was surprised.

"Blimey!You look great,"said Theo.

"Thanks,"Hermione said.

*I'm going downstairs*

*All right*

* * *

><p>"Hermione!Theo!Come down right now!" Casandra shouted.<p>

"Coming,mum!"the twins shouted back.

Hermione was the first to come parents were stunned by her new look.

"Hermione,you look wonderful!"her mum said.

"I second that,"her dad agreed.

"Thank you,"Hermione said."By the way,what is my full name?"

"It's Hermione Rosella Nott"

"Such a wonderful name"

"I know"

Suddenly,Hermione gasp in pain.

"Are you alright?"Casandra asked."What happened?"

"I don't know,"she replied,"But my toe hurts."

They saw Theo limping and wincing as he walked down the stairs.

"Mum,I accidentally kicked the door,can you help?,"Theo asked.

"That explains a lot,"Casandra said,"Hermione can I have a look at your toe?"

Hermione showed her mum her injury was the same.

"Now we know that whenever one of you is hurt,the other one will hurt to"

"Does that mean that if one of us dies,the other one dies too?"

"That depends,"Casandra answered,"Avada kedavra, to death,yes."

"Well,at least we would still have Rosella and Anderson"

Hermione looked at her mum then explained the Rosella and Anderson are twins but born in different months which means their extent of powers are until they can talk to each other in their minds only.

"Mum,where are they and am I the only Nott whose in Gryffindor?"Hermione asked.

"They are currently at their friend's house but they are coming back today and no you are not;I was in Gryffindor during my time,"Casandra answered.

When breakfast was over,Theo and Hermione went up to sketch which is one of the things they are both talented at.


	4. Back to School

The rest of the summer flew by without a day before school starts,the Notts sent Hermione to the Grangers so that the Hermione can go to Platform 9 and 3/4 without suspicions coming families decided to go there early so both pair of twins can plan when to meet up at school without a problem.

"Stay safe,all four of you,"Casandra said,"with Sirius Black on the loose anything can happen."

"Yes,mum,"said all four of them.

*'Mione,come to my compartment for a bit will you?*Theo said.

*OK*she replied.

Hermione and Theo decided to meet each other once a week at the Room of Requirement (A/N:In this fanfic,I'm writing as if Hermione knew the RoR earlier than OotP) at 8.30 p. the other students slowly arrived,Hermione went back to her compartment.

* * *

><p>Their siblings were sorted into different was sorted into Gryffindor while Anderson was sorted into Hermione and Theo were happy about it.<p>

* * *

><p>Theo suddenly felt sadness and loneliness within told Hermione to meet him at the Room of Requirement at that found her there upset.<p>

"What happened 'Mione?"he asked.

"Well,today Harry received a Firebolt,"Hermione started,"without a letter.I told him to give it to won't listen!So I went to her and told her about Harry's broom and my ,McGonagall looked for him and told him to give her his and Ron are now avoiding me but Ron took it even more personally than Harry."

Theo understood Hermione and felt outraged at Harry and tried to make him less angry because she could feel his anger building up but he couldn't control the end,he managed.

* * *

><p>School was over before they knew was already at the was telling her parents her encounter with Sirius Black at breakfast when Theo mentioned that he felt fear at that time and parents suggest they try to build up a mental shield in case one of them does not want to disturbed.<p>

A few days later,Theodore mentioned that he bought four tickets for the Quidditch World was excited about this up to the point Theo kept insisting to teach Hermione how to play Quidditch.

Hermione finally gave her first lesson,she discovered that she was a found out that while Hermione Jean Granger can't play Quidditch,Hermione Rosella Nott parents were one of the greatest Quidditch players in Hogwarts.

**A/N:Sorry about this chapter is rather short but I don't know how to go on about third year events.I promise 4th year chapter will be better and Seamus will be a main character starting from Yule Ball.**

**And to clear things up: I put Anderson in Slytherin and Rosella in Gryffindor... Hermione put the glamour back on and Anderson and Rosella are the younger twins... Hermione couldn't play Quidditch until she knew her parentage because her abilities/powers were compressed under the glamour**


	5. The Quidditch World Cup

The Notts were ready to decided to let Hermione go without a decided to call Hermione, pretended that Hermione was Theo's would say that she is from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

They walked for about half a mile before reaching the portkey grabbed the portkey for a few seconds then they reached their , Theo,Rosella and Andersondidn't land gracefully fell on Hermione's family were laughing when Hermione told him to get off.

They looked for their campsite area to put up a wanting to perform magic in front of muggles,they pitch the tent the muggle tent was enchanted to be bigger to fit all six of them.

Their parents sent Theo and Hermione to collect water from the they were collecting water Hermione heard a voice behind her.

"Hermione,is that you?"the voice said.

She saw Harry and Ron behind her.

"Who are you and who's Hermione?"she said.

"She's our friend and you look like her"

"Well,I'm not her"

"Why are you hanging out with people like him?"asked Ron,refering to Theo.

"Because he is my cousin.I am Rose Nott.I go to " she said coldly.

They left without another they got back to their tent,Hermione growled in rage.

"What's the matter,darling?"Casandra asked.

"I met Ron and first it was fine until he asked why was I hanging out with Theo as

if Theo was dirt beneath his feet!" Hermione said.

"Oh"

* * *

><p>During the world cup,Hermione could have sworn Theo was just about to jump in the arena when he saw the that,she <em>knew<em> Theo was just about to jump before she stopped grinned sheepishly at her.

After the game,which Ireland won but Viktor Krum caught the snitch,the whole family went to ,Hermione woke up hearing screaming and shouts of people went to her parents' room to wake them up.

"What is it?" Theodore asked.

"Something's wrong!" she answered.

"Wake the others!"

*Theo! Wake up!* Hermione told him in her mind.

*What's happening?*

*I don't know!*

Hermione woke Rose up while Theo woke Anderson gathered in the tent's main room with their father announce that it was Death Eaters levitating also told them to pack up and get ready to do side-along apparation.

When they reached their manor,Hermione went straight to her a long time,she still couldn't went to Theo's found Theo awake staring at his sketch pad.

"Lets tell each other embarassing things about ourselves," Hermione suggested.

"All right"

"I'll ask a question,you answer and vice versa" she said,"Who is your most embarassing or

grosses crush?"

"I'd rather not answer that we can lie to each can we not?"

"Course not,we're connected remember?"

He muttered something that she couldn't hear.

"I'm was that?"

"I had a crush on you" he mumbled.

"What? Thats gross"

"I know"

* * *

><p>"Dad, what were Death Eaters doing at the Quidditch World Cup?" Theo asked.<p>

"They were levitating must've took a lot of memory charms to make them

forget"

"Why were they even doing that?"

"During the old times, they've done worst things but some of them decided to 'relive' the

old days as they called them. Someone even sent up the Dark Mark"

**A/N: How was it? It ****_will_**** be better most probably at Yule where Seamione happens.**

**And I will probably stop writing for a while as I currently have writer's block. Truth be told, I hate writer's block. See you in I don't know when!**

**dania_moriazi**


	6. The Goblet of Fire

Hermione went to find her regular compartment in the Hogwarts waited for Harry and Ron to arrive at the they arrived, they told her about what happened at the Quidditch World Cup.

"I know, I heard the Dark Mark was cast wasn't it?" she asked.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I get the daily prophet," she explained.

"At a muggle home?"

"Yeah" she said slowly.

"I get it too, you know," Harry said.

"Oh, OK," Ron let the matter drop.

* * *

><p>After the sorting, Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament and introduced the participating schools, Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.<p>

*Tell Weasley to shut his mouth or he'll let the flies in* Theo said sarcastically.

*He's surprised that Krum is still at school* Hermione replied.

*VICTOR KRUM IS IN HERE!?* Theo shouted in their minds.

*YES! NOW TALK SOFTER!* Hermione shouted angrily while massaging her brain.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Just a small headache," she replied as Theo answered,*OK* in a small voice.

* * *

><p>When th Goblet of Fire was ready to make its decision, Dumbledore was going to announce the champions for each school.<p>

"The champion for Durmstrang," he said,"will be Victor Krum."

When the cheering and applause stopped, Dumbledore continued,

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory."

There was a loud applause for Cedric was a popular boy. The Hufflepuffs' cheering were the loudest.

Suddenly, the Goblet of Fire shot up red fire again and a piece of paper flew up. Instinctively, Dumbledore reached for it and stared at it for a long time. He called out a name,

"Harry Potter"

Hermione was stunned. He couldn't have put his name in it, could he?

*I don't know, sis,* said a voice.

*Oops. I must've let my thoughts through,* she thought.

*Exactly,* said Theo.

*Do you think he put his name in there or get a seventh year to do it?* she asked.

*I don't know him well so I can't assume,* he thought.

*I doubt he did because he told me many times when he was sure none else is listening that he wish he could be a normal wizard for once instead of being the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World',* she thought to her twin.

*Maybe he didn't put it in,* Theo thought.

*What if someone put it in there to kill him?* asked Hermione.

*Possible,* said Theo.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Rosella was in the RoR waiting for their twin brothers.<p>

"Finally!" said Rosella.

"Guess what?" said Hermione.

"What?" asked Theo.

"Ron has been ignoring Harry due to jealousy," said Rosella.

"Exactly," said Hermione.

"No bloody way," exclaimed Anderson.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"I've seen it coming," said Theo.

"What do you mean?" asked Anderson.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Theo.

"What's obvious?" asked Anderson impatiently.

"What he bloody means is that Ron only befriended Harry to try get some part of his fame!" finished an annoyed Hermione.

"Yes!" said Theo, "Thats what I mean!"

"Well, if that…no, it's not obvious," said Anderson.

"Seriously?" asked Rosella, "It's more than obvious, you thickheaded idiot!"

"No, it's -"

"Yes, it is!" Theo, Hermione and Rosella shouted.

"But, how?"

"Weasley always say that he's always in his brothers' shadow. It seems as if he wants sympathy. So he thinks that being friends with the Harry Potter will probably get him to be noticed," explained Rosella.

"Oh, okay," said Anderson.


	7. The Yule Ball

It was the day of the Yule Ball. Hermione was getting ready for it about three hours early.

*Who are you going with?* asked Theo.

*Viktor Krum,* she answered.

*You're going with Viktor Krum?!*

*Yes,* she said.

*But he might break your heart!* he said.

*Like you broke Tracey Davies'?*

*She was starting to get clingy and your my sister! My twin sister at that!*

*Like that makes any difference,* she stated,*Anyway, who you're going with?*

*Daphne Greengrass,* said Theo.

*I don't like her,* said Hermione.

*Why?* asked Theo.

*Because she's just those type of girls that gets on other girls' nerves,* said Hermione.

*I'm still going with her!* said Theo.

*Then, I'm still going with Viktor,* said Hermione.

*Fine! You can go with him,* he said.

*I didn't ask for your permission,* she said.

* * *

><p>When she came to the Yule Ball, she heard gasps and whispers. When she looked around, she saw many people gaping at her.<p>

During the dance, she and Viktor had a marvellous time. She saw Theo dancing with Daphne Greengrass. They seemed to be having a wonderful time.

When the first two songs finished, Viktor grabbed some drinks. She saw Harry and Ron sitting at a table staring at the dancers and went over to them.

After she had an argument with Ron, she ran to the common room.

* * *

><p>*Are you okay, 'Mione?" asked Theo, *I saw your argument with Weasley.*<p>

*I'm fine,* she replied.

*Once you're up to it, go to the RoR," he said.

*I'm going now,* she said.

*All right,* he said.

"Are you all right?" asked Theo.

"Not really," she admitted.

"I realised that I haven't dance with you as brother sister," he said.

"But there's no music," she stated.

"I want music," he stated.

Music began to play in the room. He held out his hand and she grabbed it.

"I wish we could have done this," she said.

"Me too," he said.

"I wish we didn't have to miss 12 years of our lives," she said.

"Everyone in our family does," he said.

* * *

><p>It was late in the night and she was just staring at the sketchpad where there was a drawing of her, Harry and Ron. She suddenly heard footsteps going to the common room from the boys' dormitories.<p>

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's us, Seamus and Dean, Hermione," said the figure.

"Oh," she said.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" asked Seamus.

"I could ask the same with you," she stated.

"You first," he said.

"I couldn't sleep after the argument with Ron," said Hermione.

"We couldn't sleep either," said Dean.

"What was the argument about?" asked Seamus in his thick Irish accent.

"You know my date to the ball was Viktor Krum, right?" she said.

They both nodded.

"After a few songs, Viktor went to grab some drinks. I went over to Harry and Ron's table. Ron started to tell me off about how I was 'fraternising with the enemy' and that I will most probably help him in the tournament. That set me off because what has he been doing all this time? He's been ignoring Harry! He ruined tonight for me!" she said, tears threatening to fall.

"How did he ruin it?" Seamus asked tactlessly.

Dean nudged him in the ribs.

"Tonight was supposed to be the night where I don't have a care in the world. I don't have to be Hermione 'Bookworm' Granger. I don't have to be the girl everyone expects me to be."

"Instead, I can just be Hermione Granger, a regular schoolgirl wanting to have fun. A girl without a care in the world.

Without worrying about breaking the rules or anything. Just be me, a carefree girl." she said, a tear going down.

"But he, Ronald Bilius Weasley, ruined that! He ruined the night! He broke me just because I went with Viktor Krum. It's not bloody fair that I get lectured but Roger Davies doesn't. Davies was also 'fraternising with the enemy'! Ugh! I. Hate. Him," she finished.

Dean and Seamus' eyes widen. They couldn't believe it. They never knew that Hermione became a bookworm because that's what people expect her to be.

"If they can't accept you for who you actually are, why don't you start hanging with us?" asked Seamus.

"Sure, I'd like that," said Hermione while smiling.

*Theo?* she thought to Theo.

*Yeah, 'Mione?* he thought back.

*Can I tell Seamus and Dean about us?* she asked.

*Only if they can be trusted not to tell,* he answered.

*Thanks,* she said.

"I want to tell you guys a secret. But first, promise me you will not freak out and that you won't tell anybody," she said.

Dean and Seamus looked at each other and, "We promise," in unison.

"Muffliato," said Hermione while pointing her wand to the entrance to the dormitories .

"I am actually not a Granger. I was adopted by muggles when I was born. I am in fact a pureblood. I was given away for my own protection. I am Hermione Rosella Nott. My family became spies for Dumbledore. When I was nearly 13, I was told about my heritage. I wasn't resorted for two reasons. One, they don't want people to know about me as it will risk my safety. Two, well I didn't need to as I got Gryffindor through my mum. Please don't be mad," she said.

"Why did they gave you away?" asked Dean.

"Because my twin, Theodore Nott Jr. and I are powerful twins. Voldemort naturally became afraid. He ordered my dad to kill me. But instead, he gave me away. My family then joined the Light. Please don't leave me or anything," said Hermione.

"All right. We won't shun you or anything," said Seamus.

"Thank you," she said.

"Wait a mo'," said Dean.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You like to draw?" he asked.

"Yeah. My twin and I do actually," said Hermione.

"I love to draw!" said Dean.

She smiled. She tore the drawing of her, Harry and Ron and tore it Harry and Ron out of the picture. She took the drawing of the two people and toss it into the fire. She then drew a drawing of her, Seamus and Dean.

Suddenly, she looked angry and disgusted.

*THEODORE ANDERSON NOTT JR.!* she screamed in their minds.

*What is it?* he said, scared.

*Why didn't you put mental shields?* she asked.

*What do you mean?* he asked.

*You were snogging Daphne Greengrass!* she said.

*So? Can I not?* he said.

*You can but put the shields!* she thought.

*Why?* he asked.

*Because I was going into your bloody mind to ask you something when I suddenly saw you snogging her! What's worst is that when I'm in your mind while you snogged her, I felt like I was snogging her!* she screeched in their minds.

*Eww! I didn't need that image in our minds,* he exclamed.

*It's your fault!* she said, *You brought in on yourself!*

*Sorry,* he said.

*OK*

"Hermione?" asked Seamus.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you started to look angry and disgusted then you started to shout 'Theodore Anderson Nott Jr.'," said Seamus.

"Oh, that. Well, we're connected emotionally, physically and mentally," she explained, "So we can talk to each other in our minds. I suddenly went to his mind to ask him something when I saw him snogging Daphne Greengrass. When we enter each other's minds, we are seeing things in the other's point of view so it felt like I was snogging her," she finished, shuddering.

"Oh," said Dean and Seamus.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter yet. This will be the last chapter for the month. Hopefully, I can update in late in February. Until then, bye...<strong>


	8. AN: Sorry

I'm so so so sorry I couldn't update. I was busy with school and everything. In Malaysia, for the big exam in Secondary 3, marks will be taken from Secondary 1. So I have to work _very_ hard. Marks will even be taken from _homework_. And yes, I know it's really annoying when authors put author's note instead of a new chapter in their updates but I swear, I'm working on it.

I am currently working on the next chapter. I would love to accept ideas from you guys. I would give credit to those who help me. So please help me. And again, sorry!


End file.
